I kissed a girl and I liked it
by Ysabel-Granger
Summary: Pansy Parkinson y Hermione Granger han sido obligadas a compartir muchas horas de estudio. Cualquier cosa podría pasar entre estas dos enemigas acérrimas... incluso la que estáis pensando.


**_Mi primer PansMione, Se trata de un One Shot que surgió en mi mente a partir de una canción de Katy Perry que seguro que todos conocéis :D_**

**_Espero que os guste._**

* * *

><p><strong>I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT<strong>

Cuando Hermione Granger descubrió de boca de Minerva McGonagall que el alumno al que ayudaría con ciertas asignaturas era la mismísima Pansy Parkinson, casi le dio un patatús. Ahora, un mes después, ya lo tenía medio asimilado, aunque a veces todavía deseaba salir corriendo del aula que compartían varias horas a la semana. La slytherin tenía tan pocas ganas como ella de compartir el tiempo juntas, pero había sido una imposición desde arriba, no tenían opción. Hermione quería los puntos extra que suponía la ayuda a un compañero y Pansy debía obedecer a su padre, que preocupado con la posibilidad de que su hija no superase el sexto curso, había solicitado alguna solución a los profesores; el resto de la historia implicaba directamente a Dumbledore y McGonagall. Hermione seguía preguntándose qué se habrían fumado los dos para propiciar aquellos ratos infernales con la serpiente.

Pansy solía sacar de quicio a Hermione con facilidad, era algo que le encantaba. La atendía unos minutos y luego la mareaba con quejas, insultos mordaces o simplemente ignorándola. Ante esto, la leona trataba de contener sus ánimos y seguir con la clase particular, a sabiendas de que la slytherin no la escuchaba.

No es que después del primer mes se hubieran vuelto amigas ni mucho menos, pero las dos habían aprendido a medio soportarse. Para Pansy, las clases con Granger se habían convertido incluso en algo interesante, porque se divertía demasiado provocándola. Hermione lo llevaba un poco peor, pero los puntos extra que le esperaban al término de aquel suplicio la animaban a no rendirse.

* * *

><p>Para poder terminar un trabajo, Hermione apenas había dormido la noche anterior. Mientras Pansy se fue al baño, tardando más de lo necesario para molestarla otra vez, la gryffindor cayó rendida en un profundo sueño.<p>

Lo primero que pensó Pansy al verla fue despertarla a gritos, pero después desechó la idea. En lugar de eso se dedicó a observarla con atención, acercándose lentamente a ella, hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Y de pronto pensó que de cerca no era tan fea como creía y gritaba a los cuatro vientos, que sus labios, de hecho, eran muy bonitos y parecían suaves.

Entonces vino a su mente una conversación que había mantenido con su buena amiga Millicent Bulstrode, una chica slytherin, igual que ella, pero que se sentía atraída por las chicas en lugar de los chicos, cosa que sólo conocía Pansy, pues Millicent era muy reservada con su vida privada.

_―Besar a una chica es… mágico._

_―¿Mágico?, qué apropiado siendo brujas ―se burló Pansy._

_―Lo digo en serio, es muy especial._

_―No sé porqué ha de ser diferente de besar a un chico. _―_Rodó los ojos.  
><em>

_―Lo es… sus labios son siempre delicados y sus mejillas suaves… es todo muy sensible._

_―Si tú lo dices…_

En aquel momento no le interesó lo más mínimo la explicación de su amiga, pero ahora, con Hermione Granger dormida e indefensa a escasos centímetros de ella, la curiosidad se había despertado en su interior.

"¿Cómo será besar a una chica?", se preguntó para sus adentros.

Las ganas de descubrirlo crecieron rápidamente. La gryffindor parecía profundamente dormida, no se daría cuenta, sería algo que nadie sabría jamás. Continuó aproximándose a su boca, llevada por un impulso que ya no podía ni quería detener. Cerró sus ojos, dispuesta a perderse en una nueva sensación para ella y finalmente alcanzó su objetivo, rozó cuidadosamente los labios de la leona, que parecía no darse cuenta de su pequeña fechoría.

No contenta con el primer roce, removió ligeramente su boca sobre la de Hermione, en efecto, sus labios eran muy suaves, pero en ésas estaba cuando la castaña abrió un poco la boca y sus ojos marrones. Pansy pegó un brinco hacia atrás y Hermione reaccionó, agitada por la incertidumbre. ¿Qué demonios hacía Pansy tan cerca de ella?, ¿lo había soñado o realmente la serpiente la acababa de besar?, era de locos.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —preguntó con ojos escrutadores.

—¿Tú qué crees? —replicó la morena juguetona. Hermione la maldijo para sus adentros, siempre hacía eso para evitar contestar.

—Respóndeme, ¿qué hacías tan cerca de mí? —Su tono de voz se endureció. Pansy dudó, no sabía si inventarse algo o decirle la verdad. Si se sinceraba, era bastante improbable que la leona lo contase, era demasiado vergonzosa.

—Me acerqué para mirarte, quería asegurarme de que eras tan fea como siempre he creído —Hermione frunció el ceño molesta—. Y después te besé. —La morena sonrió de lado esperando la reacción de la leona.

Hermione se llevó instintivamente los dedos a los labios, sus mejillas enrojecieron y sus ojos mostraron un atisbo de terror, en lugar del asco que esperaba Pansy. Sorprendida y encantada con su logro, la serpiente decidió jugar un poco más con ella.

—Tranquila gatita, sólo bromeaba… —La castaña suspiró ahogadamente con alivio— ¿por qué querría besarte yo a ti? —preguntó con total naturalidad, sabiendo que aquellas palabras herirían el elevado orgullo de Granger. Hermione se sintió agitada, nerviosa y muy molesta con Pansy. Decidió contraatacar.

—Es verdad, tú prefieres besar a chicos mujeriegos que luego te ignoran.

—Vaya, vaya, sacando las uñas. Granger nos salió muy vanidosa. ¿Tanto te ofende que no te haya besado como pensabas? —se burló.

—Déjame en paz Parkinson. Por mi parte la clase ha terminado.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana Granger. Si sueñas con mis besos dímelo.

Hermione la maldijo cien veces en voz baja, mientras una divertida Pansy la veía marchar. La slytherin no era consciente de hasta qué punto había preocupado a su profesora particular con aquel episodio, pues no era Millicent Bulstrode la única chica de Hogwarts que se fijaba en otras chicas.

"Me importa poco lo que ha dicho, estoy casi segura de que me besó. Pero ¿por qué lo hizo? —Una sombra de pánico recorrió su cara— ¿Acaso lo sabe?, no puede ser, ¿cómo podría saberlo…? Parkinson puede ser realmente insoportable si se lo propone. Por favor, que no vuelva a sacar el tema."

Cuando Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella, Pansy se dejó caer en la silla con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Acababa de descubrir una nueva forma de hacer rabiar a Hermione Granger, la perfecta prefecta de Gryffindor, y era divertidísima ¡por Merlín! Sin embargo, había hecho otro descubrimiento todavía más importante… no era su intención, no lo planeó, pero había besado a una chica y le había gustado.

**FIN**


End file.
